leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Meditite (Pokémon)
|} Meditite (Japanese: アサナン Asanan) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 37. Biology Meditite is a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a person meditating. It usually sits in a yoga position, with knees bent and feet together with its hands resting on its knees. Its lower body is blue, with white on the wrists, feet, and lower body. Its onion-shaped head is also white with large eyes and pink ovals on its cheeks. It has round, swirled ears on the sides of its head. These ears are higher up on a male than on a female. Meditite heightens its inner energy and spiritual power through the meditation, which allows it to levitate. It trains hours a day, and never skips its daily yoga training. Its training never ends, since it loses concentration and focus while meditating. It eats one berry per day as part of training, which tempers its spirit and makes its senses sharper. It lives and trains on the In the anime Major appearances Meditite debuted in A Meditite Fight, under the ownership of . It was used during her two s with , and it ultimately lost in the second battle. In Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, Meditite and its evolved form, , worked for Lizabeth and her family. The two Meditation Pokémon used to make balls of water retain their form. In Lost Leader Strategy!, it was revealed that Maylene used a Meditite in her Gym with Paul, but it was defeated by . It appeared again in Crossing the Battle Line!, where it was used in a battle with . It battled against her and won, then it battled against her , where it lost. Meditite was then used to battle Ash in A Triple Fighting Chance!, where it managed to confuse his and before losing to the latter. Minor appearances A Meditite appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Meditite appeared in Spontaneous Combusken!, where it was seen at the Chrysanthemum Island beach. Pokédex entries in order to build up its mental energy. It is said that it eats only one Berry a day.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Meditite is seen in a flashback being defeated by Wallace's during the Pokemon League in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIII. In Magnificent Meditite & Really Riolu I, Maylene has a Meditite that handily defeated 's Chatot, who borrowed so she could battle her. A Meditite appeared in Clobbering Claydol, under the ownership of a . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} to Duking in Pyrite Town}} |} |} , , , , and , Acuity Lakefront, Mt. Coronet}} , , , Mt. Coronet}} Sprout Tower, Bell Tower, Burned Tower |Sinnoh Sound|(Sinnoh Sound)}}}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Safari Zone ( |Ruby Field}}), Wilderness}} |area= , Endless Level 23, Forever Level 23, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Lava Zone, Flower Zone}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 221}} |area=Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Meditite|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Meditite}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} |Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10||'}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5||'}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Psycho Cut|Psychic|Physical|70|100|20||'}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- things with its tiny hands. It can break through weakened walls. }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=308 |name2=Medicham |type1-2=Fighting |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * In , Meditite is obtainable via the Sinnoh Sound even though it was introduced in Generation III. However, it appears in the Sinnoh Pokédex. * It is one of the few Pokémon that uses its in-game female sprite for its official artwork. ** However, it was introduced before gender differences. * Meditite has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin It resembles a of some sort. It appears to have been based on a practitioner of and is in almost all of the media it appears in. Its yoga position in its artwork and sprites is the , where one crosses his/her legs and places their feet on the opposing thighs. This position supposedly holds the mind completely steady for long periods of time and calms it, heightening the user's senses. Its hat somewhat resembles a and may also be the caps worn by many depictions of , such as , who are commonly seen meditating. Name origin Meditite may be a combination of the corruptions of ''meditate and possibly petite or tyke. It may also involve a corruption of tight, as in the phrase, "Tight focus." Asanan may be a corruption of , which in yoga refers to a pose or posture, and 軟 nan (soft or flexible). In other languages and |fr=Méditikka|frmeaning=From and possibly |es=Meditite|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Meditie|demeaning=From |it=Meditite|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=요가랑 Yogarang|komeaning=From yoga |zh_cmn=瑪沙那 / 玛沙那 Mǎshānà|zh_cmnmeaning=Rough transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=मेडिटाइट Meditite|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Медитайт Meditayt|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Meditie es:Meditite fr:Méditikka it:Meditite ja:アサナン zh:玛沙那